


非鱼

by venny2v



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), M/M, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venny2v/pseuds/venny2v
Summary: 就是一个先婚后爱狗血小故事。
Relationships: Jaemark - Relationship, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, 玹马
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	非鱼

**Author's Note:**

> ooc 情节全部虚构，与角色名本身无关  
> 写的时间跨度比较大，可能情节不连贯，有错别字的话多多担待！

*  
1  
到家里的时间已经很晚了，但郑在玹仍旧在沙发上坐了小会儿。他去外地出差了几天，又赶回来参加了一个庆功宴。行李是托人捎回来的都还没收拾。他知道李马克在家，回来之前他给他发了消息。

二楼房间的门虽然紧闭着，但楼下的厅灯没关。不知道是他忘了关，还是特地为晚归的自己留了一盏。郑在玹自恋的倾向于后面一种可能。

他坐够了才上楼，茶几上的温水放凉了，他只喝了两口，柠檬片沉在玻璃杯底。推开主卧的房门，李马克早早睡熟了，也可能睡得不早，毕竟他回来得太夜，无从知晓。郑在玹没有进去，合上门拐到衣帽间把身上的衣服换下来，衣篓里躺着一件李马克只有在家里才穿的黑色t恤。

真顺利，加之李马克今天也很乖。

郑在玹合眼躺在客卧的床上回忆，对方聘请的投资顾问是父亲的学生，所以帮着说了些好话，郑家是书香门第，郑先生是颇有声望的经济学家，母亲在大学任职历史教授，只是郑在玹执意要下海创业，兢兢业业经营了两三年才新兴发展起来，仍是资历尚浅。

他没有回主卧睡，确认过李马克已经睡着后就离开了，尽管被窝里留了大半的位置给他，但他喝了点酒。

界内流传郑在玹英年早婚，他是自愿的，不是李马克也会是别人。所谓成家立业，并非是无稽之谈，已婚成功男士的形象更容易获取资方的信任，就是在那当口父亲给他介绍了李马克，说是老同学的孩子。

郑在玹找人调查了一番，李马克当时年纪更轻，心性未定，和朋友合伙开了一个STUDIO，从制作录音混音什么都接，就是爱好，不指望这个糊口，其他倒没什么特别。

没什么意思，换言之，听话不爱惹是生非。  
郑在玹觉得再好不过。

*  
第二天郑在玹的生物钟还是让他早早醒过来，他下楼做了简单的早餐，出门拿牛奶顺便给院子里的花浇水，把行李简单收拾清楚又坐了半晌。差不多十点，李马克才悠悠从楼上转下来，他昨天定是也没有早睡的。

他趿拉着拖鞋下楼梯，目光对上郑在玹时略显惊讶。他醒过来时发觉身边没有睡过人的痕迹，便当然以为郑在玹昨夜没有回家，猝不及防见到丈夫，糊里糊涂地向郑在玹问了早。他拐进厨房，眼尖地发现郑在玹给他留了一份蛋羹在蒸锅里。瓷碗有些烫手，费了点儿神气才取出来，昨天家里的麦片吃完了，如果郑在玹没回来他得出门解决。

这套房是他们结婚的时候新买的，独栋的小复式楼，有门有院，临城中湖畔，闹中取静。郑在玹放李马克在家，基本不会过多干涉他别的事。李马克从小便是喜欢什么就去做什么，他喜欢音乐，郑在玹也允许他在家里捣鼓，将二楼的扇形露台改了个隔音的小房间。

看李马克吃得心满意足，郑在玹想起最近接洽的那位投资人，也是在做这个行当的，出差前秘书提醒他回来后一定找时间约徐先生吃个饭。

郑在玹便问他是否认识。

“叫徐英浩，是做乐行的，但听说家里做的葡萄酒的生意。”

李马克咬着勺背点头，说是小时候认识的哥，今年年初才从美国回来，很久没联系了。得到了肯定的回复后，郑在玹便通知秘书安排和徐英浩见面的时间。

郑在玹在家休息，李马克下午有空去了趟工作室，他几天没去过，事积攒得有点多，回家时已过了饭点，因为郑在玹不在家里的时候他会有点儿懒出门，回房间的时候郑在玹正躺在床上，投影仪吱吱转着，正准备播放一部新的电影。

房间里能看清路，他的身型飞快地越过床前，蹲下来找睡衣。他想先冲个澡，又想和郑在玹一起看，他捧着睡衣在进浴室前流连地望了郑在玹一眼，郑在玹只是点头笑他，挥手让他赶快去，他只好丢下一句我很快的。真的真的很快！他积极地想，洗快些，开头也不会错过重要的情节，让郑在玹给他讲讲，边想边洗磨蹭了好久，他披着浴巾擦头发，惋惜地想着下次再一起看。

果然房间里没有电影的对白声音，李马克干手干脚地爬上床，发梢还有些湿，所以头发看起来很软，他抱起床上的枕头挨着郑在玹坐下，发现白墙上影像还停留在片头制片厂的logo。

2  
“你在等我啊……”他愣了会儿，讪讪地开口，郑在玹嗯了一声，见他坐好了，按下了播放的按钮，画面活动了起来，李马克紧了紧身前的抱枕，又讨好地挨郑在玹坐近了点，郑在玹便揽上了他的肩膀，李马克暗喜，眼睛弯起来，“哎呀对不起，让你久等……”

李马克挨着他，开始是爱动的，看进去后就安静下来，郑在玹先头看了两部，兴致早已不高。

“不看了？”

“嗯？”

郑在玹支起身子，见李马克仰着张脸问他，一帧帧的光影在他眼睛里面闪烁着流换。郑在玹有点儿想俯下身去亲他，没想李马克先凑上来亲了亲他的唇角。

“看乏了。”

郑在玹承认，眼里却和李马克开始调情，李马克呀地推了他一下，被抓住手困在怀里面亲。

李马克也先是动，亲舒服了会变乖顺一点，郑在玹要去脱他衣服，他喊着怕痒，追着郑在玹摸自己的手，抖着爬起来说让他自己来，郑在玹才笑着同意了，哄着说你来你来，径直地摸下去脱他的裤子。

他抱着李马克的屁股坐起来监督他脱上衣，李马克不敢看他，眼神飘来飘去，直到郑在玹的手摸到了一处不该濡湿的谷地。他直接了当的插进去，见身上的人晃悠地扶着自己的下腹，稳住了身子，没忍住呻吟。

郑在玹双指从李马克股间抽出来透着涔涔的萤白色。

“为什么会湿？”

李马克撇着腿跪在郑在玹胯上，羞得身上都浮出些红色。  
“马克，告诉我为什么会湿？”

郑在玹去捉他不知道该放哪的手，拉到鼻子下用力嗅了嗅。

“我闻闻看，闻闻是不是一样的骚味？”

李马克哀叫着抽回自己的手，他遭不住郑在玹这样只好扑进他怀里。

“在浴室里偷玩，怎么玩的……”郑在玹在言语上那样大肆调侃他，拇指压在李马克穴口的嫩肉上搓着，他的屁股他的脸，他的内里他的心脏，全身都，全都擦得火热。

“教教我？”

他又轻又急地喘，按耐不住，故意用那把嗓子念着郑在玹的名字。

“郑在玹呀……”

郑在玹拨开他耳边落的碎发，将掩住的羞红脸蛋露出来，等李马克拖拖拉拉地开始讲，郑在玹变得很有耐心的，先听他小声解释完理由，又吞吞吐吐地讲自己把药水灌进了自己的屁股里。郑在玹满意地捏了捏他的臀肉，问他灌了几次，他才又继续，边答边讲，灌了两次，一次500ml，第二次700。他把淋浴的莲蓬头开到最大，人却坐在马桶上撑着墙壁给自己洗屁股，全部都排干净了才又淋了满手的润滑液把手指放进去。

他讲到把手指插进洗过的穴里面，郑在玹才戳进去一根。他屁股往上缩了一下，郑在玹拍他的背脊顺他重新坐下来，问他，那一共能吃下几根，他紧张地看了看郑在玹的眼色，屁股把小穴里唯一一根手指咬得紧紧的。

有四根。

果然被郑在玹笑了，李马克红着脸也无法不准他笑，羞恼地撞上去吻他，把郑在玹的笑声都吃进嘴巴里。李马克偶尔会黏一下他，就是在这种时候了，郑在玹摸了遥控器将投影仪关闭，屋子里暗下来李马克又更大着胆子伸出舌头贴着他的上颚舔。

因为提前做了扩张，郑在玹才允许他莽撞地拿自己在身体里乱撞，又放任自己在他的屁股里留下浓精。李马克是对的，他确实需要泄火，连李马克高潮后力不从心的吻，都像有不尽的情意绵绵。

李马克的眼睛睁大了，郑在玹一般不会这样，在他没歇过来的时候就又掂着他的屁股动起来。李马克腰有些软，借着郑在玹手掌的力气上上下下地抬腰，混杂在交合中的部位出来，搞得他有点太湿了。

“老公，”他轻轻叫了一声，想跟郑在玹卖个娇。

“不想要了……”

就在李马克以为郑在玹要放过他的时候，他又俯在自己身上动了起来，他的腿几乎夹不住郑在玹的后腰，只能大开着挂在他的臂弯。郑在玹自然是买账的，可他心中必然是有欢喜情，仿佛是脱胎换骨才换来的气力。他把李马克放下来在床上摆好，他今天精神好，心情也好，卖卖力气未尝不好。

“乖乖做得好，以资鼓励。”

李马克不知道他在讲什么，只知道是些冠冕堂皇的荤话。他射进去的精液又被他勾出来了好多，在没有被他重新灌满为止都不会停下。

3  
*  
秘书的效率高，时间安排在周末，郑在玹给李马克打电话，让他陪他去，李马克嗯嗯两下表示同意，开口嗓音还哑着。

郑在玹没有带过他去谈生意，他看起来不适合酒桌上的虚与委蛇，这回是想着李马克与徐英浩相识，方便攀谈，万一徐英浩愿意送个顺水人情，没想李马克乖乖答好，反倒他原先肚子里设想的理由全无用武之地。

郑在玹去李马克的工作室接他，私人的工作室周末工作多，李马克走的时候有些不好意思。一起工作的同伴见到郑在玹车停在门口，都起哄赶他走。

约见的地方是徐英浩预定的，在城郊一处食疗馆，郊野风光与精致定食的结合。车一路开到院栏外，庭院中央开阔的绿，是他喜欢的那种——李马克摇下车窗好奇往外打量，跃跃欲试着，坐在皮椅上按捺不住。

他等不及又非要等郑在玹，仰着脸乖得很。

等郑在玹打开“笼子插销”，拍拍让他下车，连带将那人后脑勺翘起的头发压服帖。李马克下车对着车窗玻璃捋了捋自己的裤腿，衣服是他随手从沙发上拿的，他提前让干洗店熨了西装，郑在玹说用不着，不是什么正式场所，不需要太隆重。

徐英浩见到李马克有些惊讶，目光来回在二人身上来回打量，暌违多年再次见到李马克，他们穿得等对，又同进同出，蓝白色的套头毛线衫和郑在玹身上的开衫无疑是同一位设计师的手笔，永不过时的经典蓝。郑在玹先请徐英浩入座，又替李马克把将靠窗的椅子拉开。

李马克忽然意识到要用新身份认识徐英浩，顿觉不自在。

他们结婚了。

徐英浩挑起一边眉传递他惊讶情绪。

李马克接着郑在玹的话干笑点头。

徐英浩不和李马克生分，从儿时趣事到国外见闻，说在国外的时候老想着小时候去地窖偷酒，他说起新买下的葡萄酒庄，又说起他最近的新宠，一把200年的小提琴，还没捂热就回国了。  
徐英浩好奇李马克的工作室想去玩玩，约着有时间去看看。

事情按着郑在玹的预期进展，徐英浩爽朗健谈，凡事都好商好量，李马克聊得开心主动喝了好多酒，捧着杯子问徐英浩同不同意，徐英浩笑着应允，说当然啊。

“我好还是郑在玹好？”

“……”

李马克没想过徐英浩会这么问。

“我、我不知道，哥……”

4  
*  
郑在玹没有喝酒，徐英浩给他倒的时候他推辞道要开车。他去取车，李马克和徐英浩站在黄杨围成的矮篱旁等，徐英浩能看穿郑在玹的意图，李马克酒醉控制不好讲话的声量，所以也算不得郑在玹偷听。他带李马克来见徐英就是为了谈妥投资，裙带关系又怎样，惟利是图是商人本色。

“JOHNNY哥，我觉得郑在玹，人挺好。”

李马克立在夜里像棵挺拔的白杨，他倔强的重申。

“郑在玹，他特别好。”

李马克有点喝醉，不想被郑在玹看穿，一路上安静坐在副驾驶上强撑精神。郑在玹把车倒进车库，一双圆目含水在昏暗的车库里格外亮，可他下车后还是露了怯。

他走不直道儿，只好牵紧郑在玹的手，不再装不下去，认命道今晚去客房睡。

郑在玹领着他走，进门换鞋上楼，李马克去洗澡，郑在玹复而下楼接了杯温热开水，放在客房床头。资金准备好，投资的项目也顺利谈下来，全部都和郑在玹设想的不差分毫，但他依然绷着神经。

他想起这次一起出差的部下，从不参加任何夜场活动，干了几年仍旧还当个小职员，每天晚上他妻子都要来打电话查岗。他爱抱怨，要是庞然非议他妻子善妒，他又要气愤，“信任，不查岗的老婆怎么可能？”他叹了口气，又像是炫耀，“我老婆是想我，她还说我出差幸苦，下次请假陪我来出差。”

旁边的人也附和，是啊我对象就是给他看我手机，他总是推辞装不想看，不让他看的话又要三天两头变着法偷看。

当他将客房的床单卷起扔往洗衣机滚筒里的刹那，郑在玹心里终于松动，他想，李马克竟然是会在徐英浩面前替他说话，这么乖的话对他好一点也不是不行。

李马克洗完澡酒醒了些，刚从浴室里出来就被郑在玹叫住了。

“睡这吧。”

“啊，为什么呀？”

“客房没有床单。”

李马克不疑有他，既然郑在玹不嫌他，当然睡大床更好。他入睡很快，不多会儿呼吸就均匀下来，床头留了盏浅橘色的夜灯，他的身体蜷在另一侧的阴影里看不清面容。

郑在玹定定望了半晌，此时他十分想要将李马克从床上拉起来进行一场性爱，他性生活规律性极强，隔周一次，一次折腾半宿，但思及李马克的感受，郑在玹恹恹作罢，不明白自己这样算什么事，他原来享受这样活着，什么时候克制，什么时候放纵，都要由自己完美执行，不能理解至此的人表面称赞他自律，背地里揣度他活得偏执。

他确实偏执，无关完美，不想丧失对自己的主动权，他做好人还是赖人，都由他选择，而现在这种失控的感觉很强烈，郑在玹压着火气，想起洗衣机里还没晾的床单。

他第一次和李马克做爱的时也看不清身下的脸，李马克完全不会他只能后入，后来李马克喜欢做的时候看着郑在玹，只要能看见郑在玹的脸，即使被他要求做骑乘这种很累的体位他也愿意配合。郑在玹原本没有什么特别的喜好，就只是是突然地，此时此刻望着薄被下起伏的曲线，他想，后入就是最好的。

5  
*  
事情在无知无觉间脱离掌控，难觅端倪，生活却一如寻常。李马克去工作室去得频繁，郑在玹在家的时候到工作室去设备齐全方便，他那工作室在一处工厂改的创意园区里面，一层展示，二层录音，不过如果郑在玹忙得不着家，他就会选择在家。郑在玹也和徐英浩熟络起来，徐英浩见多识广，是个值得来往的人，郑在玹很少觉得同谁合拍，他可以算得上一个人选。

徐英浩先前没能来祝贺，所以说给他赞助赞助，李老板看看够不够格当个荣誉合伙人。李马克受人礼物腼腆，从录音室抽屉里翻了张碟出来递给徐英浩做回礼。徐英浩听完也没取出来，碟一直留在CD机里，碟面上只写了简单的日期，郑在玹放的时候音响里传出李马克的声音，是他没听过的。

徐英浩抬头看了一眼。

“这个啊，上次去马克工作室玩他送给我的。”

“估计是他闲暇的时候录着玩的，采的都是他自己的人声，混了beat做的remix，乱七八糟全刻在一张碟里。”

郑在玹不懂这些。

“聊点别的吧。”

徐英浩摊手，上班时间和你谈工作，下班不想谈工作，他轻巧地端起桌上的咖啡杯摇晃：“郑在玹，你喜欢马克吗？”

“喜欢。”

“喜欢他什么？”

“乖，听话。”郑在玹不假思索。

“那你觉得他喜欢你吗？”

郑在玹愣神。  
他想笃定说喜欢。李马克喜欢他，否则他们为什么结婚。  
可他们结婚了，他自己对李马克，是谈不上喜欢的。

这并不是李马克的责任，反之该归结于郑在玹的脾性。他没有过非要不可的东西，没有过想热烈追逐的人。任何事情除去自己，先后次序都模棱两可，相差无几。他信奉这套逻辑，所以即使李马克不喜欢他也无可指摘。

郑在玹维持云淡风轻的姿态，回答却隐约变急躁。

“他什么都听我的。”

徐英浩指了指自己， “他也听我的，马克也挺喜欢我的。”

“说什么呢你？”

“他听你话是一回事，马克他啊……”徐英浩并没有生气反而笑笑，“这世界上就没有他不喜欢的人吧。”

6  
*  
李马克敏锐地发现郑在玹不对劲，同住一个屋檐下他当然能察觉到。郑在玹好像生他气了，  
就是说不清楚是哪里不对，都是些细枝末节的小事，比如，郑在玹突然开始在出门前叮嘱他好好在家呆着；比如，突然变得爱使唤他跑腿做这做那；比如，比如，已经过了两周了，算日子他们昨天晚上应该做爱。可他除了上次喝完酒还睡主卧以外，什么也没做啊。

李马克翻身压住被子，更不对劲了，郑在玹节制没错，每次到日子都做得彻底，最开始他们都没有经验，后来李马克怕痛，自己学着做了润滑扩张，郑在玹工作那么累，不该弄他更凶吗？李马克捂住嘴，来了灵感，不会是外面有别人了吧。

他睡不着，爬起来钻进小房间里敲敲打打整个通宵。

郑在玹竟也像是印证这个猜想似的，一夜未归。第二天早晨李马克推开盥洗室时，郑在玹刚回来没多久，洗过澡正在擦身体。见到李马克推门进来，迅速系紧了浴巾，不想面对衣不蔽体的尴尬。

他只是没想到李马克会蹲下去，白色的浴巾披盖在李马克头顶。

李马克摸到了，又硬又大，他有些呆愣住，没有想到会是这种程度，已经不需要他再用手撸。于是他尝试着含住翘起的龟头，而郑在玹也意识到，触碰他的，不是手指，而是某处会喘着温润热气的小口。

“李马克——你出来。”郑在玹拖长了声音警告，要把李马克拉起。

李马克不依，十指扶稳郑在玹的下身，便直接用嘴包裹住，一并套弄起来。郑在玹对性事没有癖好，也从没提过让李马克为他口交，可李马克的脑袋在白色的浴巾下令人遐想地耸动，他被唇瓣娇软触感裹挟，只消片刻也被情欲冲昏脑，任由他吞吃了好一会儿直到李马克呛到口水自己吐了出来。

李马克喉咙里有些疼，但忍着没有咳出来，企图凑到郑在玹的胯下继续刚才的行为。

郑在玹回过神制止他，蹲下去和李马克平视，端起他的脸来，果不其然眼下一片青黑。

“怎么没睡觉？”

李马克攀住他的肩慢慢直起身，唇边还挂着郑在玹龟头分泌的透明液体，留有的味道腥咸，他感到委屈，用手抹开，抬起眼慢慢望进郑在玹的眼睛。

“你没回家。”

*  
没有人比郑在玹更清楚徐英浩说的道理。李马克不挑食，只要能果腹就行，也不挑穿，只要舒服就行，他乐于敞开怀抱接纳身边的人和事，得到李马克的爱简直是世界上最轻松的事情之一。郑在玹有些迟来的懊悔，在察觉有失控感的时候，就证明天枰其实已经失衡了。

他喜欢李马克，这是重大事件，足以凭一己之力撬动他的地球。

可随之而来的失重感太讨厌了，李马克在补觉。他很困，都没有换睡衣裤，合着棒球外套睡下了。往常郑在玹会让他换，但今天没有，他难得的怦然慌乱。他知，“你没回家”这个事实陈述，已经够得上是李马克特色的抱怨。

李马克是他的小妻子，同所有会抱怨丈夫彻夜未归的妻子一样。

郑在玹躺上床，将熟睡的李马克拥进怀里，颀长的身躯贴上瘦窄的背脊，他收紧手臂让他们更紧，李马克喜欢他，这就是答案。他的爱很多，多到郑在玹一个人用不完，但是他可以选择浪费掉，不管他喜欢多少人，个人档案配偶栏里也永远只能填上郑在玹的名字，只需要这件无足轻重的小事就足够了。

李马克反常地郑在玹弄醒了，他还困着，迷蒙得厉害，他身体却被郑在玹的手掌摸热，身下的性器更是明显勃起，屁股里也传来隐隐的涨感。他疑惑地喃着郑在玹的名字，回过神来心脏剧烈地跳着，脸轰然一下绯红，他觉得哪怕是先前自己主动帮郑在玹口的时候，也没有感受过胸腔里这么剧烈的跳动。

他的大脑和心灵都受到冲击，但手脚酥麻还没恢复过来，任由着人在背后粗暴的动作拉扯。

“你不找别人啦？”

“什么别人？”

郑在玹捏着他的屁股朝两边掰开，藏匿其中的穴口早被撑开了。郑在玹在他睡着的时候脱去他的裤子，抬起一条腿肏了进去，现在他屁股里的，是小妻子在睡梦中吃下的丈夫的整根阴茎。见到他被弄醒了，郑在玹顺势侧卧着肏干起令人遐想甬道，想要听听他叫床的声音。

“啊……啊……就是……就是你在外面喜欢的人……”

李马克被从床上架起，厚重的黑色棒球服外套下面露出一截细白的腰肢。郑在玹忍不住双手把着，将他按趴在床上，掌掴了几把屁股，皮薄的地方立马透出暧昧的粉。

郑在玹第一次在床笫间提出要求，他要从后面进入他，掐着腰臀五指大张地揉捏李马克的屁股，这个动作很粗俗，透着粉的臀肉从指缝中挤出来，但是李马克看不见，只能沉溺在被郑在玹羞辱的快感里，受不住地呜鸣。

“疼了？”

郑在玹伏下来，他们胸膛贴着背脊，难分难舍间叼着李马克的耳垂啃咬，他没松劲，想要将两人捆绑住似的猛肏。

“李马克，我很难爱别人的。”

直到李马克急促地呜咽着，可怜的性器抖了抖被肏射出精液，郑在玹才抱他起来。他从不期待李马克能懂他这点匮乏的爱，也用过剩的自我意识去揣度过他的心思，可也不是谁都像他一样滥情。天旋地转间，李马克第一反应就是双手搂住郑在玹的脖子，他双腿打开落坐在郑在玹的胯间，私处也紧贴着郑在玹的大腿，连那些污秽的液体都蹭到了郑在玹身上。他是习惯在上位了，所以郑在玹拍拍他的屁股，他便自觉抬起臀，借着精液将郑在玹的性器又重新容纳进身体，上下移动起来。

“我，我就是以为……”

李马克手指绞着衣摆整理措辞，郑在玹毫不客气的剥下他的外套扔开，又教训般地捏住他的奶尖，他身体敏感地发着颤，重重落下来，一次坐得好深。他吃痛呻吟着，话也断了，哀怨瞪着郑在玹，对方摊手表示无辜。

“你没回家，还让我要等你。”

郑在玹对李马克语气里不自觉的抱怨受用得不行，李马克根本不知道，他不只是要他等他，可能还会锁着他，圈着他，不愿意像以前一样任由他在外面玩。可能一辈子再不会这么爱了吧，郑在玹提胯捅到他的敏感处，洞里被肏骚肏软弄出了水，插得噗嗤噗嗤作响，颠得小身板上上下下快要飞出去，李马克又爽又怕，他廉耻心分辨不出撞击的水声和嘴里的浪叫，究竟哪个更加淫荡，在郑在玹射精的时候，丰满腿根紧夹着郑在玹的腰胯，羞得哀叫。

他们并肩躺在放肆性爱后的床上，郑在玹没闭眼，他知道李马克有话想说。但他也不催，他觉得浪漫，浪漫不只是昙花一现，也不必都惊心动魄，人们默认的浪漫，燃烧被赞作灿烂，毁灭被誉为永恒，只配称作为浪而已，他们只能构成浪漫的前提，剩下的百分之九十九需要用时间去验证。浪漫就是这样需要用时间去验证的，漫长而绵延的一件小事。执着于一件无所谓的小事，何尝不能称之为一种疯狂。

李马克说，郑在玹，你第一次见我，穿的是一件黑色的外套，你一定不记得了，我见过的，那是很久以前，那时候我就觉得真喜欢。

看吧，他就知道的。

李马克的爱就是那么的轻易。

他不挑吃不挑穿，这个世界上没有他不喜欢的东西，甚至对持有不同意见的人都能称赞连连。所以，他当然理解，有一个人很难爱他，但爱他。

如此轻易地。

他们都在庸人自扰，在这个被虚度的早晨。

-END.

**Author's Note:**

> 很久以前申请的这个账号，不太习惯阅读界面就没用，但是被屏蔽烦了所以搬个家，麻烦大家翻个墙


End file.
